Un rêve? Oui, ce devait être cela
by KenZa-Sama
Summary: Après un rude combat, Tsuna se retrouve dans le coma et entend tout ce qui se passe autour de lui. Après quelques semaines que l'on aurait put dire "normales", un certain baseballeur se déclare à lui.  nulle pour les résumée... mais bon.


Bon… Voila ma première fanfiction! Un truc pas trop original et qui se présentera surement dégoulinant de guimauve dans un future plus ou moins proche... Enfin… ce n'est que le prologue. Je trouve que ce couple est, hélas, trop peu connu, d'ailleurs! Sinon, mon contexte va comme suit~

Cette fic ne se situe nulle part dans l'histoire, donc n'a aucun spoiler (enfin, puisque je le dis maintenant, je tenterai de ne pas en mettre dans cette fic). Je ne sais pas encore si j'inclurai Lambo, I-Pin et les arcoballenos… C'est encore une matière à réflexion. Sur ce…

.

.

.

La sueur coulait lentement le long de ses reins et recouvrait l'ensemble de son corps d'une mince pellicule poisseuse, collant ses vêtements à sa peau d'une manière désagréable. Il continuait pourtant à s'agiter avec la même fougue, quoique commençant à ralentir sous les effets de la fatigue et des blessures qui s'accumulaient. Son corps criait, mais son regard restait braqué sur son homologue, guettant chaque mouvement, chaque regard de la part de son adversaire. C'était difficile. Trop difficile, même. Pourtant, il gagnerait. Il se devait de le faire. N'était-ce pas lui la cause de tout ceci? Ces combats qui n'en finissaient plus, ces blessures qui réapparaissaient inlassablement, c'était lui. La culpabilité constante qu'il ressentait n'était pas infondée. Les cris, gémissements et ondes de choc qui arrivaient jusqu'à ses oreilles étaient là pour le lui prouver. Non, il ne pouvait simplement _pas_ se permettre de perdre alors que tous souffraient de sa lâcheté, il ne pouvait pas abandonner quand, à quelques mètres de lui, l'on se battait pour sa survie et ses principes. Tsuna ferma les yeux un instant, prenant son courage à deux mains et rassemblant sa force en un point. Ce coup serait son dernier.

Un sentiment de victoire l'envahit progressivement, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque la plaie béante s'ouvrant sur son abdomen, tachant progressivement son t-shirt déchiré d'un liquide pourpre. La douleur le rattrapa soudainement, atroce, impitoyable, lancinante. Il vit à peine le sol se rapprocher dangereusement de lui avant que sa souffrance ne fasse place à l'inconscience. Tout ne se résuma bientôt qu'à une obscurité parfaite.

Quand il revint à lui, la douleur n'était plus qu'un léger pincement plus ou moins douloureux, tout juste désagréable. En contrepartie, le jeune homme se sentait léger. Techniquement, ce terme pourrait désigner un sentiment de bien être, parfois proche de l'euphorie, extrêmement agréable pour le corps et l'esprit. Mais dans le cas de l'adolescent, c'était une affreuse torture indolore. Une impression abominable, comme si son corps et son esprit n'arrivaient plus à se synchroniser ensembles, il se sentait _trop_ léger. Il n'y avait pas de mot exact pour décrire cette sensation, tout ce que l'on peut dire, c'est que Tsunayoshi Sawada se sentait complètement « à coté de la plaque ». Dans tous les sens du terme. Seul le _bip_ régulier de cette machine si caractéristique des hôpitaux lui donnait un indice de l'endroit où il reposait et l'aidait à rester plus ou moins raccroché à la réalité.

Son corps ne lui obéissait plus, seuls ses sens semblaient vouloir lui rester à peu près fidèles malgré la dose d'analgésique qui devait être assez importante pour la cause. Ils lui rapportaient vaguement sons et sensations d'une manière légèrement déformée, un peu comme s'ils passaient par un philtre avant d'arriver à lui.

Tout lui semblait ralenti, comme dans un rêve étrange d'où il est impossible de se réveiller, ou même de songer à le faire. Ses pensées se mélangeaient en un ensemble chaotique et incompréhensible, n'ayant presque rien pour se raccrocher et garder un semblant d'ordre, jusqu'à ce que des voix parviennent à ses oreilles. Incapable de produire le moindre son ou mouvement, bref, de communiquer avec le monde extérieur, Tsunayoshi se contenta d'épier la conversation avec toute la concentration dont pouvait faire preuve un spectre assommé à coups de morphine.

— Pourquoi tu me suis encore, idiot de baseballeur!

— Haha!

Decimo crut reconnaitre la voix de son bras droit, accompagné de Yamamoto, s'il en croyait le surnom et la réaction légère de celui-ci.

— Mais c'est que nous allons au même endroit, Gokudera-Kun.

— Tche.

Des bruits de pas sa rapprochèrent tout à coup et le son caractéristique d'une porte coulissante se fit entendre. Les voix se firent tout à coup bien plus claires.

— Juudaime…

La voix d'Hayato était devenue si tremblotante et étouffée tout d'un coup que Tsuna ne put que constater à quel point il devait être dans un sale état, même Yamamoto ne fit aucun commentaire, aussi optimiste soit-il. Le lycéen en aurait presque ri… si seulement il avait été capable d'émettre le moindre son.

Pendant ce que ledit Juudaime analysa comme étant une poignée d'heures, les deux interlocuteurs restèrent dans la salle sans se parler, laissant planer un silence entrecoupé de temps à autre par un soupir, ou un bruissement de tissus probablement causé par un des deux adolescents bougeant sur sa chaise. Tsuna crut même entendre, à une ou deux reprises, un reniflement larmoyant de la part de Gokudera. Mais il devait rêver. Oui, il devait indéniablement rêver.

Le _bip_ régulier de la machine rendait l'ambiance glauque, voire légèrement morbide. Le malaise s'amplifiait un peu plus à chaque seconde et devint bientôt tel que le Decimo se sentit mal, même du haut de son coma ouateux. Bientôt, une voix ferme et féminine vint briser l'atmosphère en un ton cassant, les faisant sursauter tous les trois.

— Les heures de visites sont terminées depuis dix minutes! Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ici?

— Désolé.

Ce dernier mot avait été prononcé de façon parfaitement synchronisée par les deux fautifs, ce qui valut un reniflement dédaigneux de l'Italien, mais également d'une voix parfaitement réveillée. Ce qui étonna le jeune Vongola. Pour Gokudera, il pouvait comprendre, sa loyauté à toute épreuve n'était plus à prouver, loin de là. Mais de la part du Japonais, c'était assez surprenant. Pourquoi était-il resté tout ce temps?

Ainsi, le temps passa. Des jours. Probablement une semaine, puis deux. Les gens s'enfilaient les uns après les autres, les propos banals également. Bien que le jeune nippon fût très surpris de toute l'attention dont il était victime, il fut encore plus surpris d'une chose; le nom de Yamamoto revenait souvent. Trop souvent pour que ce soit normal. Depuis quand tenait-il tant à lui?

Ce n'est qu'un jour, l'un des rares où Yamamoto lui parla, qu'il comprit. Deux simples syllabes chuchotées parmi tant d'autres, d'une voix presque tremblante au creux de son oreille. Un rêve? Oui, ce devait être cela. Après tout, pourquoi le gardien de la pluie lui aurait-il dit " je t'aime "…?

.

.

.

.

J'espère ne pas avoir fait trop mauvais comme début…

Un peu boiteux, je l'accorde. Puisque je vise à m'améliorer (heureusement…) je compte sur ceux qui liront ceci pour des commentaires plus ou moins constructifs!


End file.
